My Hero Academia: Rejects
by CygnusBC
Summary: An original story set in the universe of My Hero Academia
1. Prologue

Our super powered society.

The world we live in is a far cry from the one that people knew a long time ago. The first incident took place without any warning; a baby was born to an ordinary couple that shined without explanation. Since that time people have developed strange powers all around the globe. Known as "quirks", it's now more uncommon for people to be born without these strange abilities than to be born with them.

With these powers, it was only natural that hundreds of thousands of criminals rose up hoping to use their abilities for their own gain. But as soon as there were people who wanted to cause chaos and harm, there was a massive surge of those who just wanted everyone to be safe, and to protect the people they cared for. These people became known simply as heroes.

Seemingly every hero has some amazing quirks that allows them to help people, rescuing them from treacherous disasters or stopping powerful villains who would kill without a second thought. But not everyone is so lucky.

My name is Hikari Chisaikara. And this is the story of how I went from a reject wannabe to a full-fledged hero!


	2. Chapter 1

"MORNIN' EGGHEAD!"

My sister woke me up with her usual grace.

 **Name; Chisaikari Reza**

 **Quirk; Laser!!**

 **She's able to fire a small blast of concentrated heat and light from the tips of her index fingers. But be careful! She can't aim them after she's already fired, and there's no stopping these babies after they're already out! Thank goodness they're only a few centimeters wide!**

"...mornin'..."

I grumbled, still trying my best to shake the sleepiness from my eyes.

 **Name; Chisaikari Hikari**

 **Quirk; Heat Lamp**

 **Hikari can cause his hands to give off a small amount of heat and some dim light on command! His hand's immunity to heat always comes in _hand_ y, even if he's not able to give off much power!**

I don't know how obvious it is, but frankly; my sister's quirk is a LOT cooler than mine. In fact, just about everything about her is. Reza wasn't super popular, but that never stopped her from being the top of her class, and more so basically a master of whatever she set her mind to, from pole vaulting to soccer and everything in between.

I was pretty much the opposite; my pretty pathetic quirk and lack of athleticism was the worst of all the genes I inherited.

Reza's straight brunette hair came straight from our father's side of the family, along with the heat element of both of our quirks. My blonde mop of curls came straight from Mom, who's power to light up a room with her smile- and the glowing teeth her quirk provides- were once again lost to the powerhouse that was my sister.

If genetics are the lottery, it's pretty fair to say I lost.

Not that I resent her or anything, far from it. I've always known that she was going to do great things some day, so I've always sort of followed her around.

Even now, with applications to high schools being only a few weeks away, I've simply just been going through the motions and doing whatever she is, hoping to coast by on her coattails.

"We've got a fuuuuull day ahead of us! Let's do our best!"

Her enthusiasm, as always, didn't falter. She's a huge fan of this up and coming hero "All-might", and his philosophy of always being positive seems to have stuck with her. I groaned and attempted to haul myself up, knowing that we had another huge day of hard work to help Reza boost her chances of acceptance to UQM as much as possible.

That's where we're attempting to go to high school- the University of Quirk Management. Her choice, obviously. It wasn't the most prestigious school- that title belonging to UA- but it was only a short walk from our house and had even been the alumnus of a top 10 hero or two!

Before I even had to time to fully wake up, I was helping my sister train. After her solo hand exercises, to boost control of her quirk, Reza and I got in our usual course of morning exercises. She lapped me over and over again on our run, followed by doing the same while swimming at the beach near our house. Naturally, to cap it all off she got a perfect score while we were quizzing each other- my meager 60% couldn't even hope to compare.

Then, back to the beach for the fun part (at least for Reza); quirk training.

"Hikari!" She shouted with a grin, "PULL!"

That was my cue. I chucked a rock from the ground into the air, and with a slight "brrrrzzzaAP" a bright yellow beam shot from Reza's left fingertip.

Bullseye.

The rock fell to the earth, now with a centimeter wide hole in it still smoking from the blast.

My sister and I let out a loud "YESSSS!" In unison. She had been trying to improve her accuracy for weeks, and like all things, it was clear that she was getting scarily good at it. I was with her every step along the way, and frankly I couldn't have been prouder of her!

Sure, it might have...hurt a little bit to see how amazing her quirk was, but...that was fine. It wasn't like I could really do much with my worthless power anyway. Truthfully, I can't even get my hands hot enough to make a cup of tea, much less to fight crime or save people.

See, that's always been a dream of ours. Since we were little kids, "The Unstoppable Chisaikari Duo" has always been what we've worked towards. It wasn't until I got older that I realized I was no hero next to her.

UQM was no UA, but their numbers of acceptance were still scary low. To me and my sister, the new hole in that rock was a lot of things. It was a sign of progress. It was a souvenir of just how far my sisters training had allowed her to progress. And it was an unspoken realization between the two of us- she was so far ahead of me that I didn't have so much of a prayer of getting into UQM.


	3. Chapter 2

As much as I love helping my sister, there were some times she simply preferred to work alone to study. That was fine by me, it gave me more time to walk around in the city, see some of my friends and whatnot.

My go to spot is always the same, the large fountain in the middle of my towns square. Somehow, it seemed like no matter where the sun was in the sky, the light seemed to reflect off of the flowers surrounding the fountain, resulting in a jet of oranges and yellows that shot up into the air.

It was as beautiful as ever. So why did I feel so...so upset? My sister hadn't done anything wrong. I'd always known how much stronger than me she was. But...I knew it was all coming to an end here. Our dream of being a team forever. The illusion that I would always be by her side.

It...it just sucked.

As much as I always wanted to be the strong one, the manly one, to put up a strong face so my sister and my friends didn't have to worry, I had to stifle a sob that day.

I tried with all my might to light up my hands. As I'd expected, a familiar orange glow radiated from them.

That was all I really had in me. A slight glow, maybe as strong as a nightlight, and a heat just as weak to match. If I concentrated all of my energy, it could get decently hot on contact. Maybe a spark, if I was truly lucky on a good day. But nothing that would get me into UQM.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud, "HEY!!"from across the street.

I looked up wondering who was calling my name. To my surprise though, the cry wasn't for me at all. It was directed instead at a muscular man in a green sweater that was sprinting away from the botanists store, cash in hand.

The distress on the shouters face told me all I needed to know about what had happened. I didn't even think about it-I just jetted after the tall man.

I don't know why I sprinted after him, and I didn't know what I would have done if I had caught up to him. I just ran at him, because somebody needed to run.

And I'd be damned if I didn't run when I had to.

The man ducked into an alley, and I quickly followed suit. So quickly in fact that I didn't have time to stop myself, and I smacked right into him as he stopped.

I fell onto the ground, awkwardly bouncing off the pavement before hastily standing up.

"Give...give that back!" I shouted in my best tough-guy-voice. The man seemed to go through a full range of emotions, starting with annoyance, then anger, then scariest of all- what seemed like a gleeful anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Or what kid?? Don't be an idiot, just run on home and let the grownups do their thing huh?"

It was at that point I noticed something I wish I'd seen before- this man wasn't alone. Behind him were two other men, each as tall as he was, all towering over me with a look that told me they meant business.

If I was smarter, I would've ran away. Would've ran to get help, get a grownup to help me out. But my body wouldn't move. It was a combination of fear and determination, adrenaline pumping so loud I could hear my own heart beat. And it seemed to tell me that I had to try.

"If you think you can just take that money because you're strong...then YOU'RE the idiot!" I shakily yelled. At least that's what I meant to say. I was shaking so much that I'm not sure how much they actually understood- but it was certainly enough to be mad.

The man in the green sweater grinned "alright kid, we warned ya!" Before punching me in the gut.

I jerked over, grabbing at my stomach and desperately trying to suck in air. As I was hunched over one of the men cracked me in the back of the skull-I didn't even get to see who. I collapsed to the pavement,scraping the side of my face on the way down. I wasn't lucky enough to be out cold though. The man stomped on my face, chipping my canine and causing the most painful bloody nose I'd ever gotten.

I was out for the count, and they knew it. The men walked away, leaving me a sobbing, bruised, and beaten mess.

I must have sat their sobbing for hours. "I...couldn't do a THING!" I beat my fists into the pavement "They just WALKED AWAY!!" I felt my voice get more desperate, shouting through the pain shooting from my nose and lungs.

I had never felt so pathetic. I had hardly finished whimpering "I'm no Reza...I'm no pro...and I'm no hero..." before a man walked into the alley.

I'd never seen this man before. He was tall and thin, looking as if a strong wind could blow him over.

Maybe he heard me shouting. Maybe he heard me crying, or saw me run after the thug who robbed the botanist. Either way, I was in no position to refuse help.

"Alright kid, quit your bellyaching. Let's get you patched up."

The man hauled me up and, carefully avoiding getting blood on his white coat, helped me limp off to somewhere he could help me get home.


End file.
